My Beloved Odd
by Moon-9215
Summary: Un Crossover con La Materia Oscura. Un hermoso nuevo alumno llega a Kadic, y Ulrich y compañia tendran ke ayudarlo a adaptarse, llegando el primero a enamorarse. Pero en este romante habra complicaciones. Oddrich, asi ke dejen muchos reviews
1. El hermoso chico nuevo

Ola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Code Lyoko, crossover con Luces del Norte de Philip Pullman, kienes me conozcan de cerca ya pueden pensarlo: desarrolle una obsesión por esos libros XD. Bueno empecemos el fic de una vez.

Antes quiero aclarar esto:

_Daimonion: en el mundo de La Materia Oscura, un daimonion es la manifestación del alma de una persona, en forma de un animal que refleje la personalidad del humano en si. Un daimonion por lo general es del sexo opuesto a su humano correspondiente, pero hay raros casos en que un daimonion es del mismo sexo que su humano._

My Beloved Odd

Capítulo 1: El hermoso chico nuevo

Una linda mañana en el colegio Kadic: un sol radiante, pájaros cantando….y los estudiantes se levantaban con pereza, despertados por su prefecto y profesor de Educación Física Jim Morales. El único que no necesito los gritos de Jim para despertar fue Ulrich Stern. De 14 años de edad y origen germano (N/a: en el mundo de la materia oscura, Alemania es llamada Germania, y sus habitantes germanos), con su cabello castaño y ojos azul cobalto, era el chico más popular entre las chicas (de hecho, su papá le decía en broma que podría tener su propio harem si quisiera). Y la razón por la que Ulrich no necesitaba que Jim lo despertara era que su daimonion Artemidoris, la cual tenía la forma de un lince con ojos de color verde esmeralda, se encargaba de hacerlo.

-Ulrich, despiértate-le dijo la daimonion con suavidad a su humano.

-Cinco minutos más, Artie-dijo el germano somnoliento.

-Si no te levantas ahora, Jim te levantará-le dijo la lince al oído-y no te gustara como lo hará-agrego. Al oír eso, el castaño abrió un ojo.

-Poniéndolo así, ya me levanto-dijo el humano.

Se bañó en el baño compartido, claro con Artemidoris afuera esperándolo, se arregló perfectamente, y se dirigió a desayunar. En la cafetería se encontraban los amigos de Ulrich: Yumi, el novio de esta, William, Jeremie y Aelita.

Yumi Ishiyama, de origen nipones (N/a: En el mundo de la Materia Oscura, Japón recibe el nombre de Niponia, y por tanto los originarios de este son llamados "niponeses"), tenía ojos negros rasgados y cabello negro corto, sumamente bella. Su daimonion, Hikaru, tenía la forma de un pigargo, un águila pescadora.

William Dunbar, austríaco, tenía el pelo negro azulado, ojos ámbar y piel clara, era un conocido buscapleitos, pero solo cuando se trataba de defender a sus compañeros. Arshta, su daimonion, era un halcón peregrino.

Jeremie Belpois, quien era neo-francés (N/a: originario de Nueva Francia, adivinen cuan es esa), era un chico que uno describiría como "nerd", pero aun con esa clasificación llegaba a ser guapo: pelo rubio, ojos azules, siempre con lentes, era el chico más inteligente en el colegio Kadic. La daimonion de Jeremie, Clymonistra (N/a: Se pronuncia Claimonistra), tenía la forma de un ratón.

Aelita Schaeffer, que era inglesa, una niña sumamente linda, tenía el pelo rosado, una linda nariz, unos encantadores ojos verdes y una figura esbelta. Su daimonion, Ramsley, era un chihuahua, el cual cuando su dueña se sentaba siempre se ponía en su regazo.

-Hola, amigos-les dijo el castaño.

-Hola, Ulrich-les respondieron los cuatro chicos casi al mismo tiempo, mientras el recién llegado se sentaba junto a sus amigos, y Artemidoris se dedicaba a chismorrear con los daimonions de los otros cuatro.

En ese instante llegaron Sissi y su pandilla.

Sissi Delmas, la hija del rector, arrogante y creída, se pensaba la reina de la escuela. De pelo negro y ojos de igual color, siempre iba acompañada por su daimonion Kyshio, un zorro de pelo rojizo y ojos verde tóxico.

A la derecha de Sissi estaba Herb Pichon, de origen inglés, de pelo negro, ojos cafés con lentes y rostro lleno de granos, era el segundo más listo en la escuela después de Jeremie, cosa que el le enojaba. La daimonion de Herb, Lu Ankal, era una rata.

Finalmente, a la izquierda de Sissi, estaba Nicolas Poliakov, de nacionalidad moscovita, pelo pelirrojo, ojos cafés, casi tantos granos como Herb, siempre usando pantaloncillos sin importar si el clima era cálido o frío. Afnar, su daimonion, era un perro Beagle, el cual seguía toda orden que su humano, o Sissi a través de Kyshio, le diera.

-Hola, Ulrich querido-dijo Sissi, tan engorrosa como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Sissi?-pregunto Aelita con desden.

-Solo quería saber si Ulrich quería ir conmigo al cine luego de clases-dijo con sus mismos aires de superioridad.

-No, gracias-dijo el mencionado, mientras Artemidoris le gruñía molesta a Kyshio (N/a: Se pronuncia Kaishio, por cierto).

-Oh, vamos, será divertido-insistió la chica.

-Ya dijo que no-dijo Yumi, mientras su daimonion y el de su novio se le unían a Artemidoris.

Herb y Nicolas, tan callados como siempre, solo pusieron a sus daimonions junto al de Sissi, y en respuesta Clymonistra y Ramsley se unieron a la pelea entre daimonions, la primera con ojos enojados y agitando los bigotes y el segundo gruñendo y enseñando los dientes. Cuando parecía que habría una pelea entre los ocho chicos, llego Jim para detenerlos. De pelo castaño y ojos cafés, de complexión grande y gorda, Jim siempre vestía ropa deportiva y su daimonion era un tejon.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-pregunto el prefecto, manteniendo cara seria.

-Ella empezó-dijo Aelita, mientras señalaba a Sissi.

-No es cierto, fueron ellos-se defendió Sissi, mientras Kyshio le gruñía a Ramsley.

Y casi empezaban a discutir de nuevo si Jim no hubiera intervenido otra vez.

-No me importa quien haya empezado, solo vayan a clase-dijo con severidad el maestro.

Dicho y hecho, todos en el comedor se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, claro que Sissi era la única claramente molesta por que Ulrich se le había negado otra vez. La primera clase de Jeremie, Aelita y Ulrich era Química con la profesora Hertz. Susanne Hertz, una mujer ya entrada en años, de pelo grisáceo y ojos color gris, era una maestra estricta pero comprensiva y su daimonion tenía la forma de un cuervo.

-Muy bien, alumnos, hoy veremos los tipos de enlaces entre dos o mas elementos-empezó a decir cuando su daimonion le dio unos suaves picoteos en el hombro, llamando su atención para que se fijara que un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro con varias canas, ojos negros con lentes de marco normal y barba de candado con varias canas poblándola, con un búho de daimonion, se hallaba en la puerta del salón: era el rector Delmas.

-Gracias, viejo amigo-le agradeció la mujer a su daimonion-clase, guarden silencio mientras hablo con el rector-les dijo a sus estudiantes, antes de levantarse e ir en dirección al hombre.

-¿Qué creen que quiera el rector?-pregunto Jeremie por lo bajo.

-No lo se-contesto Aelita.

Casi de inmediato, la profesora regreso al salón, y se puso tras su escritorio.

-Alumnos, me complace anunciar que a partir de hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero-anunció con voz neutral-denle la bienvenida a…-empezó a decir, cuando noto que el chico nuevo no había entrado-vamos, querido, no seas tímido-le dijo al chico que seguía fuera del salón.

En ese momento, todos los chicos en el salón, excepto claro Jeremie, se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta al nuevo chico, empezando a pensar si la profesora no había querido decir "nueva compañera", por que ese chico era tan lindo que casi parecía una chica.

Cabello rubio con un mechón violeta (N/a: En este fic, Odd usa el cabello como en el preludio de Code Lyoko), ojos hetero-cromáticos, verde el izquierdo y morado el derecho, piel blanca un tanto pálida, y una esbelta figura, envuelta en ropa que combinaba tonos de morado con unas zapatillas de plataforma amarillas, con las que todavía se veía muy bajo. Para rematar, iba seguido de cerca por su daimonion: un gato, con apariencia de callejero, de pelo negro con reflejos morados, y ojos color morado amatista.

-Chicos, el es Odd Della Robbia, viene de Italia-mencionó la maestra, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió y dio una reverencia educada-siéntate al lado de Ulrich, tesoro-le dijo al recién llegado, quien simplemente fue a sentarse junto al germano, quien agradecía poder conocer al chico lindo más de cerca.

-Hola, soy Ulrich-dijo el castaño, presentándose con una sonrisa-y ella es Artemidoris-agrego.

-Hola-dijo la daimonion lince, con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Yo soy Odd, mucho gusto-dijo el rubio, algo cohibido-y…este es Kiwashiri-agrego, señalando a su daimonion.

-Díganme Kiwi-respondió el gato.

-Artie, lleva a Kiwi a fuera para que se conozcan-le dijo el castaño a su daimonion.

-¿Llevo también a los demás?-pregunto la lince.

-No hay prisa, puedo conocerlos luego-dijo Kiwi-pero a ti me gustaría conocerte-le dijo.

-Muy bien-dijo Artemidoris casi de inmediato.

Mientras sus humanos volvían a poner atención en la clase de Química de la señorita Hertz, Artemidoris salió junto a Kiwashiri del salón, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros cuatro daimonions.

-¿A dónde va Artie con el daimonion del chico nuevo?-pregunto Clymonistra, mientras se acercaba a los otros tres.

-No se, Clymie-dijo Ramsley.

-Deberíamos seguirlos-dijo Arshta.

-No-dijo Hikaru-dejémoslos solos-les dijo a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué, Hikaru?-pregunto Arshta.

-Yumi y yo pensamos que hay una chispa entre Ulrich y ese chico, y creemos que dejar que sus daimonions se conozcan es un comienzo-explico el pigargo.

Kyshio, lamentablemente, también vio a los dos daimonions salir del salón, cosa que definitivamente no le gusto para nada.

-Ya vuelvo, jefa-le dijo el zorro a su humana, antes de salir detrás del gato y la lince.

Mientras tanto, Artemidoris y Kiwashiri conversaban enérgicamente, mientras se contaban entre varias cosas sobre sus humanos.

-¿Enserio Odd y tu llegaron en tren?-le pregunto Artemidoris.

-Si-dijo el daimonion gato-y eso se debe a que a Odd le da miedo volar-explico.

-No te creo-le dijo la lince.

-Es verdad-respondió su compañero-de hecho, el siempre jura que ni de broma se subirá a un zeppelín-agregó

-O sea que tu humano es un completo cobarde por lo que veo-dijo la irritante voz de Kyshio, quien se auto-invitó a la conversación entre Artemidoris y Kiwi.

-¿Qué vienes a venir aquí, Kyshio?-preguntó Artemidoris, gruñéndole al recién llegado.

-Solo venía a verlos, Artie querida-le dijo socarronamente el zorro.

-A molestarnos, querrás decir-dijo Kiwi.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tu compañero el gato asustadizo, gatito?-le dijo con burla el daimonion al otro. Eso hizo que Kiwi le mostrara los dientes a Kyshio, y que se le erizara el pelo.

-Lárgate ahora, Kyshio-dijo la molesta voz de Hikaru, quien junto a los otros habían llegado.

El zorro solo miró con desdén a los seis daimonions frente a el, y con profundo desprecio hacia el gato daimonion del chico nuevo. Y sin más se regresó al interior del salón.

-¿Quién es el?-preguntó Kiwi.

-Kyshio, es su nombre-dijo el pigargo.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-volvió a preguntar el gato.

-Su humana, Sissi Delmas, esta enamorada de mi humano, Ulrich-mencionó la lince.

-Y por eso marca a Artie como "su propiedad"-agregó Ramsley-al grado de nunca dejarla en paz-agregó.

-Te compadezco, Artie-dijo el gato ojipúrpura.

-Estoy acostumbrada-respondió la otra. En eso se oyó el timbre de cambio de clases, seguida de las voces de sus respectivos humanos llamándolos. No se dieron cuenta que Kyshio y sus dos compañeras lo veían desde lejos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó, Kyshio?-preguntó la Beagle.

-Lo que Sissi temía es correcto-dijo el zorro, sin nada de alegría en su rostro-a nuestro Ulrich le gusta ese chico-admitió con enojo-y Artie siente lo mismo por ese gato roñoso-agregó con desdén.

-Y, ¿Qué haremos entonces?-preguntó Lu Ankal.

-Separarlos-dijo el zorro, con voz venenosa, antes de irse con su humana.

-Esto no será grato para nosotras, ¿Verdad, Lu?-pregunto Afnar.

-En ningún sentido lo será, Afnar-sentenció la rata, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a Kyshio a reunirse con sus humanos.

Continuara…

Ojala les guste mi nuevo fanfic, como notaran lo edite, cambiando algunos terminos que sin kerer pase por alto. El ke este escribiendo este no significa ke descuidare los otros, ya los ire actualizando. Chaito


	2. La Cita

Ola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Code Lyoko, crossover con Luces del Norte de Philip Pullman, kienes me conozcan de cerca ya pueden pensarlo: desarrolle una obsesión por esos libros XD. Bueno empecemos el fic de una vez.

Antes quiero aclarar esto:

_Daimonion: en el mundo de La Materia Oscura, un daimonion es la manifestación del alma de una persona, en forma de un animal que refleje la personalidad del humano en si. Un daimonion por lo general es del sexo opuesto a su humano correspondiente, pero hay raros casos en que un daimonion es del mismo sexo que su humano. Hay un fuerte tabú, que prohíbe tocar o interactuar con un daimonion ajeno, lo mismo con los daimonions respecto a los humanos ajenos a ellos_

My Beloved Odd

Capítulo 2: La Cita

Las clases de Educación Física del profesor Jim eras especialmente extenuantes, y muchos alumnos se preguntaban por que el colegio Kadic incluía Educación Física, en vez de concentrarse solo en lo mental como otros colegios de Europa, que solo enseñaban Matemáticas, Metafísica de partículas, Aritmética y Teología Experimental (N/a: Nombre que recibe la Física). Y cuando un estudiante expresaba ese pensamiento, Jim siempre contestaba que "porque en esos colegios los alumnos ya estaban mayores, y ellos que aun estaban jóvenes debían aprovechar el tiempo". Y mientras Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie y Aelita sufrían en esta clase, Yumi y William se encontraban en clase de Teología Experimental, impartida por el padre de Aelita, el profesor Franz Hopper.

El profesor Hopper, ya entrado en años, siempre usaba suéteres, pantalones de lona, zapatos cómodos y bata de laboratorio, tenía el pelo castaño y barba de candado poblada, ambos con varias canas, piel blanca algo tostada, y ojos siempre tapados por sus lentes de sol. Palas, su daimonion, tenía la forma de una lechuza de campanario (N/a: Busquen en Google si no saben cual es esa), que si no estaba posada en su escritorio, se posaba en el hombro de su humano. El profesor Hopper sabía muchas cosas, pero que sus clases casi siempre dormían a sus alumnos parecía no ser una de ellas.

-Muy bien clase, hoy veremos lo que es la energía ambarica y el ambaromagnetismo- (N/a: la energía ambarica es como en el mundo de los daimonions llaman a la energía eléctrica, así mismo ambaromagnetismo es el nombre que recibe el electromagnetismo, curiosamente, el ámbar recibe el nombre de electrum… curioso, ¿no?) dictaba licenciado, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que su clase estaba al borde de dormirse. Mientras tanto, Yumi y William discutían sobre lo que sus daimonions les habían contado de lo ocurrido en clase de Química. Mientras hablaban, Hikaru acariciaba amorosamente con el pico las plumas del lomo de Arshta.

-¿Estas segura de que entre Ulrich y ese chico del que nos hablaron Hikaru y Arshta hay algo?-preguntó el austriaco a su novia.

-Si lo que me dijo Hikaru es cierto y la Artemidoris de Ulrich se mostró tan ansiosa de irse con el daimonion del otro chico, si-expresó la niponesa. Mientras, volvemos a donde estaban Ulrich y compañía donde Jim los había puesto a todos a trepar la soga y, mientras Kiwi esperaba abajo en lo que Odd llegaba a la cima, todos los demás varones intentaban verle algo al rubio, al cual según el por una mala broma le habían dado un traje demasiado pequeño, por lo que por ejemplo su short apenas le cubría un quinto de muslo, y la playera le quedaba sensualmente ajustada. A Odd, que sabía de cómo lo veían, le apenaba un montón y a Ulrich, que por supuesto también notó esto, simplemente la idea le enojaba.

-Dios, vaya bola de degenerados-señaló el germano muy enojado-¿Por qué no encuentran algo mejor que hacer que acosar al pobre?-preguntó a sus amigos, los cuales se dieron una sonrisa cómplice, dándole al castaño una mirada picara-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-¿No será acaso que solo estas celoso de la atención que recibe?-preguntó Jeremie.

-Ya que si le agrada uno de ellos más de lo que debería, podría terminar con un novio que no seas tu-señalo Aelita, y al verse atrapado, el chico solo pudo sonrojarse, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al italiano, y sin querer dirigiéndola hacia su traserito, el cual se marcaba por el mini-short. Y mientras esto pasaba, Sissi veía hirviendo de rabia la escena. ¿Cómo se atrevía SU Ulrich a mirar así a ese niñito tonto mientras que a ella, siendo una "mujer de verdad", ni la miraba? (N/a: mujer de vrdad? Será perra de vrdad, sissi).

-Tranquila, jefa-le dijo Kyshio-después de nuestra jugada, Ulrich será nuestro-agregó.

-No creo poder esperar hasta entonces, Kyshio-dijo molesta la neo-francesa, dándole una mirada venenosa al rubio, y su enojo aumento al oír los comentarios de los otros chicos.

-Oye, ¿verdad que Della Robbia esta como lo recetó el doctor?-preguntó uno, mientras acariciaba las orejas de su daimonion.

-Y que lo digas-dijo otro.

-Para mí que tiene que ser hijo de bruja-señaló un tercero, al que Sissi se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el primero.

-Alguien tan bello y sensual solo pudo haber sido concebido por una bruja, lo más seguro por una reina-contesto el tercero, al cual Sissi, tras unos minutos, reconoció: Théo Gauthier, de nacionalidad neo-francesa, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, era el más popular en la escuela después de Ulrich. El daimonion de Théo, Azaria, era un lobo ártico con ojos de igual color a los de su humano. Y al darse cuenta de que obviamente Théo tenía sentimientos por la "pequeña plaga", a Sissi se le prendió el foco, mientras se dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa siniestra.

-Kyshio, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-le preguntó al zorro.

-Al ser tu daimonion, es obvio-dijo este, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el daimonion de Odd-y me encanta la idea-dijo, mientras sus ojos verde tóxico brillaban con su típica malicia. Ya en la hora del almuerzo, Sissi convenció a Théo, y este decidido se acerco hacia el rubio, que comía placidamente junto a Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi y William.

-Oye, Della Robbia-le dijo calmadamente, intentando ser galán. Odd lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Théo?-le preguntó al chico con daimonion-lobo.

-Pues me pregunté que si te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones el sábado-dijo el neo-francés, intentando tener un tono de seguridad en su voz.

-Pues, me gustaría mucho ir contigo, Théo…-empezó a decir el italiano, y la posibilidad de una afirmativa hizo que al castaño se le iluminara el rostro, cuando Ulrich le interrumpió.

-Pero no puede, porque yo ya lo invité primero-señaló Ulrich, sacando una mirada de sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Artemidoris-de hecho, aun espero tu respuesta, Odd-le dijo, aun sabiendo que se hundía más, puesto que era mentira lo de la invitación a salir. Odd solo se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos como platos y con un gran sonrojo en la cara, antes de bajar la mirada, tapando sus ojos con su cabello, y pararse de golpe.

-Ulrich-dijo, haciendo que el germano agudizara sus sentidos-el sábado será, te espero en mi habitación a las 8-le dijo, haciendo que el castaño dibujara una sonrisa, antes de asentir-hablando de mi habitación, Aelita, según recuerdo nos dijeron a ti y a mi que seríamos compañeros, ¿no?-le preguntó a la pelirrosa, quien solo asintió-creo que es mejor que aprovechemos el descanso para que me muestres la habitación-dijo y, antes de darle a la inglesa tiempo para responder, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del comedor, seguidos de cerca por Ramsley y Kiwashiri. Diez minutos después, cuando Théo le contó lo ocurrido a Sissi, ella sentía que su sangre hervía.

-¿Qué MI Ulrich saldrá con ese mocoso?-preguntó, o más bien gritó, la pelinegra cuando el castaño terminó de contar.

-Pues si, ya que según me dijo Ulrich el lo invitó primero-señaló Théo, antes de ver como Sissi se iba echando humo por las orejas. Una vez sola en su cuarto, la pelinegra empezó a golpear todo lo que podía: su almohada, sus peluches, sus paredes, mientras que Kyshio destrozaba todo lo que podía con sus dientes.

-Esto no se quedará así-dijo la chica, realmente furiosa-Ulrich será mío, y ese niño tonto no me lo quitará-dijo escupiendo las palabras "niño tonto" con furia-aunque…-dijo, bajando un poco la voz, cosa que asustó a Kyshio.

-¿Aunque…que cosa, jefa?-preguntó el zorro, aunque creía saber el punto de su humana.

-Aunque para sacarlo del camino…tengamos que matarlo, Kyshio querido-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, la cual en vez de asustar al daimonion, fue respondida por una igual, mientras Kyshio se acerco su humana, la cual empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Algo malo iba a pasar…pero Odd aun no tenía idea.

Continuara…

Ojala les guste mi nuevo fanfic, como notaran lo edite, cambiando algunos terminos que sin kerer pase por alto. El ke este escribiendo este no significa ke descuidare los otros, ya los ire actualizando. Chaito


End file.
